12.1 Promo
The sleek black limo rolls past the screaming fans lined up outside the arena in the bitter cold, and into the VIP parking spot. The driver’s side door opens and Madison steps out. She hurries to the passenger side, blowing into her hands and shivering. She reaches out and opens the door. Wevv Mang steps out, wearing only his expensive hand made Italian suit. Jet black sets off the blood red color of his tie, and the sparkles of his diamond cufflinks. Wevv breathes deep the cold air, and stands there for a moment. His face splits in a wide smile. He starts forward, while his trusted associate Mr. Wang steps out behind him, in a fine suit as well, bowler hat perched smartly atop his head. In his hands, he carries a duffel bag. Once clear of the door, Madison shivers and closes the door. She quickly falls into line behind Wevv and Mr. Wang. The security guards step aside and even hold the door for the party. Wevv smiles at them, and nods his head, but doesn’t break stride. Once inside the arena, Wevv pauses in the staging area. He takes another deep breath and looks around at the bustle of activity. He turns his head back and forth as he speaks to his assistants: Wevv: 'Can you feel it my friends? The curse is lifted, and a new day is dawning. Wevv chuckles quietly, but stands still, as if waiting for something. He isn't waiting long. Roscoe McQueen and a PA rush forward through the crowd. '''Roscoe: '''Mr. Mang! Where have you been?!? It’s almost show time, and we still have to do your promo! Right this way! Wevv arches an eyebrow at the man. '''Roscoe: '- If you’d be so kind. Wevv smiles again and nods. He follows Roscoe through the hallways, past the forklifts and staging area, to the sectioned off make shift stage. Lights blaze and techs scurry, making adjustments. A make-up artist steps forward and pats down Wevv. Roscoe grabs a mic and gets into position, and the cameras focus on him. Rapid fire tech speak flies, but Wevv is calm. And smiling. Roscoe politely motions for Wevv to join him. A countdown commences, and then sudden stillness. '''Roscoe: '''LPW FANS! Roscoe McQueen, Inferno Reporter, here with the #1 Contender to the International Heavyweight Championship, WEVV MANG! Wevv, would you be so kind as to share a few words? Roscoe actually hands Wevv the microphone. Wevv looks on in amused surprise. He takes the mic, and Roscoe bows slightly and steps away. '''Wevv: '''Well, isn’t this a first? My goodness. I’m almost at a loss for words. Wevv smiles. '''Wevv: '''Almost. '''Wevv: '''My friends, I have only one simple question to ask. Can you feel it? Can you feel the change in the air, the turning of the tide, the light of a new day, , and any other clichéd catchphrases you care to throw out there? Do you? You should. '''Wevv: '''After so long, after all the rhetoric has been swept aside, and another, well, for lack of a better word, revolution is taking place. One unlike all the others. This one will succeed where others have failed. '''Wevv: And your #1 Contender for the International Heavyweight Championship is front and center. Wevv: I simply cannot be kept down, for my will to succeed is stronger than theirs. My track record speaks for itself. Fate has smiled upon me. I am fabulously wealthy. I’m a deadly handsome man. Wevv gets the chicks. I’ve won the hearts of those who once scorned me. I’ve broken the curse of Sheepster, and ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE…for ME! Wevv: But Tonight! Tonight it all could come crashing down. Anything is indeed possible, in that very ring. History could be made. The tide could turn again, and where once the future looked so bright, instead it could be plunged once again into darkness and misery. For tonight, I face a man with something to prove. Wevv: Tonight, I face N…P…D. Wevv: '''One on one. A straight up match. No cage, no, shall we say, flexible rules? Just two men who want to make a statement, in front of thousands of screaming fans. '''Wevv: I know you NPD. I know what you hope to accomplish. You hope to find yourself. To test yourself against Me, the Standard. The one leading this new wave of opportunity. Wevv: I know you NPD. You’re a man looking for something. Perhaps you’re looking for yourself. We’ve seen the New NPD, the OLD NPD, King NPD, NPD Classic, NPD Lite, NPD this that and the other thing. But what we haven't seen from you, is the REAL NPD. The NPD who is hungry to taste victory again. NPD has something to prove, and he thinks he’s going to use me to prove it tonight to you, his disenchanted fans. NPD wants to send a message to you, and he thinks I’m going to be that message. Wevv: NPD is sadly mistaken. Wevv: For you see, I also have a message to send, and I too plan to use my opponent to send that message. So, it really boils down to a battle of wills. My will versus yours NPD. Who do you think is going to win that contest, eh? Wevv: I know what I face in you, but do you know what you face in me? Do you sir? The obvious is that I am a very wealthy man. A man with power and influence. A man with unbridled ambition. A man in peak physical condition. I’ve not only surivived some of the most brutal matches this company has seen, but emerged victorious. And if I must say so, I am a very good looking man. But I don't have to, since the ladies will tell you themselves. I am a man who has faced inconceivable odds. And triumphed. I defeated the beloved hero of the masses. I defeated the voice of the masses. I have outplayed the shadow brokers, and manipulated the manipulators. I have them all right where I want them, and I’m not going to let some wishy-washy punk like you, who seeks to find himself at my expense. No sir, I am going to win, and I am going to prove yet again, that there is a reason that I am the #1 contender, and that is simply the bare fact that I am better than you. I know what it takes to win, and I will not rest until I do. Wevv: But I will make you this offer NPD. Listen closely and pay attention. Step into that ring with me with everything you have. Dig deep within yourself to find that part of you that desires, nay, DEMANDS respect. Unleash it. Let it free. When I face you across that ring, I want to look into your eyes and see a man who wants to win, that has the heart of champion beating in his breast. Make me a believer. That is what I’m brining to the table and I expect the same from you. Wevv: I will be your proving ground. I will be your crucible. But I will not make this easy on you. But you have to prove yourself to me, first.